CANCER BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The Cancer Biostatistics (CB) Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art biostatistics and research design support to laboratory, translational, clinical, and population sciences investigators at Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI). It is a section of the University of Utah (U of U) Study Design and Biostatistics Center (SDBC), the biostatistics core of the U of U Health Sciences Center and its National Institutes of Health Clinical and Translational Science Award-supported Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS). The CB Shared Resource is led by Kenneth Boucher, PhD, an accomplished biostatistician and a Cancer Center member since 1996, and includes five personnel with specialized cancer research expertise. Dr. Boucher works in close coordination with Tom Greene, PhD, SDBC Director, a senior biostatistician with more than 25 years of experience serving as the lead statistician for NIH- and industry-sponsored multi-center clinical trials and other large-scale multidisciplinary research efforts. The CB Shared Resource arranges statistical teams to support all stages of the research process to benefit Cancer Center members, providing HCI researchers with integrated statistical and epidemiologic expertise in study design, health measurement, and data analysis. This expertise includes clinical trial and observational study design, longitudinal data analysis, linear and nonlinear mixed effects models, survival analysis, multivariate methods, meta-analysis, Bayesian models, computational statistics, diagnostic testing, comparative effectiveness research, modern causal inference, survey design and questionnaire development, item response theory and computer adaptive testing, and statistical genetics and genomics. In addition to providing statistical analyses, the CB Shared Resource provides guidance in formulation of research objectives, development of informative and efficient study designs, implementation of randomized procedures, design and implementation of surveys, selection of appropriate instruments and development of new instruments for measurement of health outcomes, development of appropriate procedures for collection and secure storage of data, collaborative formulation of pre-specified analysis plans prior to data analysis, and interpretation and presentation of data in publications and oral presentations. The CB Shared Resource is located in the HCI building, providing direct on-site access to resource users throughout all stages of the research process. The importance of the CB Shared Resource is demonstrated by its wide array of users and its contributions to numerous publications, many in high-profile journals. In 2013, use of the CB Shared Resource by Cancer Center investigators with peer-reviewed funding exceeded 66%, while the CCSG budget request is only 6% ($46,388) of the total proposed budget.